disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Will Turner
Will Turner, born William Turner Jr., was the only child of William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner and his unnamed wife. In his life, Will Turner was an accomplished blacksmith by trade, an excellent swordsman by pursuit and a budding pirate by fate. After embarking on several adventures with Captain Jack Sparrow, Will embraced his pirate heritage as he pursued his own purposes. Despite Will's best efforts to adhere to the social class structure, he realizes that some rules are meant to be broken. History and Description As an infant, Will Turner lived with his parents in North Carolinauntil his father abandoned him and his mother to join the crew of the Black Pearl. Through unknown circumstances, Will moved with his mother to England where she raised him by herself. Will had believed his father was a merchant seaman, a "good respectable man who obeyed the law". When his father sent an Aztec Medallion, Will thought it was just an exotic trinket that his father had picked up on his travels.At some point in his youth, Will's mother died. After his mother died, Will Turner began looking for his father while wearing the gold medallion, soon boarding a British merchant vessel that traveled to the Caribbean Sea. However, Hector Barbossa's cursed crew attacked Will's ship. The only survivor of this pirate attack, Will Turner was spotted, lying unconscious on a piece of driftwood, by young Elizabeth Swannaboard the HMS Dauntless. Pulled from the sea, the Dauntless''crew found that he was drifting amidst the murdered crew and burning wreckage of the British ship. Told to care for the half-drowned boy by her father, Governor Weatherby Swann, Elizabeth was left to watch over the unconscious boy as Lieutenant James Norrington's men set about searching the wreckage for more survivors. Will roused in time for he and Elizabeth to introduce themselves before he lapsed back into unconsciousness. Elizabeth then noticed the medallion around Will's neck, though was worried that he was a pirate. Fearing that Norrington would have Will hanged, Elizabeth took the medallion from Will before he was taken below decks. While Will thought the medallion was lost during the rescue, Elizabeth kept the medallion in her possession for the next eight years After arriving to the town of Port Royal, Governor Weatherby Swann and his daughter Elizabeth moved into a grand mansion while Will was apprenticed to John Brown, a local blacksmith. Swordsmith Will Turner became a simple craftsman.6 Will became proficient at his trade, and it could be said that he carried out many, if not all, of the duties neglected by his often drunk master. He also began forging a number of swords, and practiced with them for hours at a time at the smithy. He had developed a hatred towards pirates, and wanted to be able to best one in single combat should the opportunity arise. During this time, Will's friendship with Elizabeth developed further, but it grew into something more romantic as they grew older. His life revolved around his work, and his distant longing for a woman he knew could never be his wife. Despite Will's feelings towards the girl, he remained reluctant to reveal his true feelings towards her, likely due to the social divide between them. Even eight years after they met, Will grew to be the man of Elizabeth's dreams. However, he does not dare reveal how he feels, for Elizabeth's father would never let them marry. A governor's daughter was too good for a lowly blacksmith.Eight years after the sailing on the crossing from England, Governor Weatherby Swann requested of Mr. Brown a sword for Captain Norrington, due to be promoted to Commodore. Will forged the sword himself, and delivered it to the Governor's estate. There, he met Elizabeth, but his polite and reserved manner, still present after all these years of friendship, irritated her, and they parted on less than good terms.5 Will returned to the blacksmith's following the ceremony, where he was confronted by Captain Jack Sparrow, an agent of the High Council and a pirate currently being hunted by Norrington's men. Will's noble nature caused him to engage Sparrow in a duel, during which he displayed his skill with a sword. "You know what you're doing, I'll give you that," quiped Jack as pirate captain and swordsmith are almost equally matched. Will's training gave him an advantage over Jack, who only managed to avoid losing to Will by acrobatic blade work and old-fashioned cheating when he pulled his pistol out. Even now, Will refused to back down, though Jack was reluctant to shoot the boy—and thus waste the single shot contained within his gun, which Jack was saving for Barbossa ( a pirate the made the deals with the Friends ). His moment of indecision gave Mr. Brown enough time to rise and knock Jack unconscious (with his empty bottle of rum) and reap congratulations for ''his''efforts from Commodore Norrington, whose stiff manners towards Will (who was socially beneath him) caused him to ignore Will's part in the capture.Will, however, was not satisfied. He was fiercely loyal to those he cared about, and would not leave Elizabeth in danger. Though it pained him to do so, he made a bargain with Jack Sparrow, freeing him from prison in exchange for information on the ''Black Pearl. Doing so, he used a trick he knew from being a blacksmith and the same trick was later used by Sparrow to escape the Flying Dutchman's brig. After declaring that he would do anything to save Elizabeth—even die for her—Will accompanied Jack as he commandeered the HMS Interceptor, the only ship that had a chance of catching the Black Pearl. With this, Will committed his first act of piracy, a fact that did not sit well with him. He became further conflicted when Jack revealed that his father, whom Jack had known, had been a pirate and a good man, and it was a pirate's blood that ran in Will's veins. The Interceptor made it to Tortuga, where Will was given his first real taste of a pirate's life. He became somewhat overwhelmed by the cut-throats, drunks and bar brawlers that frequented the Faithful Bride, though he remained astute enough to overhear a foreboding discussion between Jack and an old friend, Joshamee Gibbs. As the pirates set out to procure a crew, Will considered the chance that Jack was preparing to betray him, to use him as "leverage" with Barbossa. Will's doubts over the wisdom of continuing with his mission grew when he was presented with Jack's motley crew. He hardly considered them "able-bodied", but nevertheless agreed to sail out with them for Isla de Muerta. At some point during the journey, the Interceptor encountered the British merchant vessel Earl King, captained by McGlue. Will and Jack disguised as Royal Navy officers and boarded the King, but Captain McGlue realized that they're pirates. The crew of the Interceptor boarded the King, captured the entire crew, and looted the ship. During the voyage, Will learned more about Jack himself; he was once captain of the Black Pearl, but had been betrayed by Barbossa and left for dead. As he and Jack set out alone for the island, Will also discovered the pirates were to keep to the Code, meaning that any man who fell behind would be left behind. Despite Jack's insistence to the contrary, Will kept staunchily to his bleak outlook on pirates. Upon reaching Barbossa's treasure cave, Will witnessed the supposed sacrifice of Elizabeth, though it transpired that the cursed pirates believed they needed only a drop of her blood, and her life was spared. She was still far from safe, however, so Will took matters into his own hands. Not trusting Jack to help him, Will knocked the pirate unconscious, and rescued Elizabeth from the middle of the pirate assembly. He escaped with her, and the medallion, back to the Interceptor, which promptly left without Jack. In the hold of the Interceptor, Elizabeth returned Will's medallion to him, and he realized that it was his blood, not Elizabeth's, the pirates required to lift their curse. Angry and despairing, Will drove Elizabeth away, yet again forestalling the chance of romance between them. Will soon learned that the Black Pearl was in pursuit, though unknown to Will, Jack was on board, and had informed the crew he knew whose blood they needed. After the fight between the Black Pearl and the Interceptor, Will, who was thought to have perished in the destruction of the latter, jumped aboard the Black Pearl. He grabbed a pistol and threatened to shoot himself. Will, despite Jack's protest, identified himself to the perplexed Barbossa as the son of Bootstrap Bill, whose blood was needed to lift the curse. Barbossa agreed that, in exchange for setting Elizabeth free and not harming the crew, Will would surrender to them and not shoot himself. Barbossa, a man of his word, set Elizabeth free—to be marooned on Rumrunner's Isle with Jack Sparrow. The crew then threw Will to the brig as the Black Pearl sailed to Isla de Muerta to lift the curse. Near the end of the voyage, Will learned what happened to his father through Pintel and Ragetti. As Pintel continued to talk, Will lowered his head. His father was a man who knew right from wrong and who had made these pirates pay; a good man, and a pirate. Will had spent all his life hating pirates, but now everything had changed. Arriving to the island, Barbossa was set to spill all Will's blood, but the unexpected arrival of Jack Sparrow halted Will's sacrifice. He explained to Barbossa that the HMS Dauntless was waiting outside (and discreetly grabbed a piece of the treasure, thus cursing himself), convincing Barbossa to wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment—a phrase Will identified as an indicator that Jack was not siding entirely with the pirates. Trusting Jack, Barbossa sent his crew to attack the Dauntless. In the cave, Sparrow suddenly, without any notice, pulled a sword from one of Barbossa's crewmen, threw it to Will, and began dueling with Barbossa while Will began fighting the remaining members of Barbossa's cursed crewmen in the cave. Elizabeth, after escaping from the Dauntless, joined Will and helped him blow up three crewmen. Jack saw that only Barbossa was left, and cut himself, and threw his piece of the gold to Will. Will cut himself and was about to drop both pieces into the chest when Barbossa pulled his pistol and aimed at Elizabeth. Jack pulled his pistol and fired at Barbossa's heart. Barbossa was surprised, but then turned around and saw that the curse had been lifted. Barbossa fell dead and his soul was collected by the Friends. When Will Turner reversed the curse by returning the last Aztec coins to the chest, he technically killed his father because at that moment, somewhere at the bottom of the ocean, Bootstrap Bill became mortal. So Will has been tortured, living with this guilt. Upon returning to Port Royal, Governor Swann gave Will Turner clemency for his previous actions. Jack Sparrow, on the other hand, was sentenced to hang in Fort Charles. Noticing Cotton's Parrot during the hanging, Will then rushed to save Jack's life, at great risk to his own. After admitting his love to Elizabeth in the presence of Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington, Will disappeared into the crowd before pulling out his sword and headed towards the gallows to save Jack. As the plank fell, he threw his sword into it, creating a plank for Jack to stand on. He pulled out another sword, and began dueling with the executioner, who hit the rope, releasing Jack. Fighting off the Royal Marines, he and Jack ran toward the Fort's edge. They ran and used the rope that Jack had removed from his neck to knock over the Royal marines attacking them. Reaching the Fort's exit, they were surrounded by the Royal Marines attacking them. After both Norrington and Governor Swann confronted Will and Jack, Will revealed that he might be hanged as a pirate himself, though his conscience would be clear. Elizabeth then joined her true love, Will Turner. Seeing these turn of events, Governor Swann order the marines lower their weapons. Jack used this opportunity, and escaped into the sea, where the Pearl waited for him. Norrington realized that Elizabeth loved Will, not him, and conceded. Governor Swann also realized that this was where her heart truly lay. Will and Elizabeth then shared a long, passionate kiss. About a year after their declaration of love, Will and Elizabeth were set to be married. During this time, Will had taught Elizabeth how to handle a sword, and continued to work in the smithy. On the day of their wedding, however, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company and one of the clients of the Friends arrived in Port Royal with warrants for the arrest of Will, Elizabeth and former Commodore, James Norrington. Will was taken captive in the smithy, and brought to the chapel, where Elizabeth waited. With their marriage interrupted, Will could only declare how beautiful his fiancée looked in her wedding dress, while Beckett revealed their arrest—and scheduled execution—was the result of freeing Jack Sparrow the year before. Although Elizabeth remained incarcerated, Will was offered a bargain with Beckett himself: the couple would earn their freedom if Will procured for Beckett Jack's mysterious compass, offering Letters of marque, and the chance to become a privateer, to Jack. Will, left with no other choice, accepted, and bid farewell to Elizabeth, setting out for Tortugato begin his search for Jack Sparrow. Will's search for the Black Pearl led him, by way of rumor and supposed sightings, to Isla de Pelegostos. There, he found Jack Sparrow as the chief of the Pelegostos, a cannibalistic tribe that inhabit the island and worship the Friends as a religion of evil. It wasn't until he was taken as prisoner, along with Joshamee Gibbs and the other crewmen of the Pearl, that he learned that Jack was set to be eaten by the Pelegostos tribe. With Will's help, Jack and the crew of the Pearl escaped, and it was on the Pearl that Will asked Jack for his compass. Jack agreed to give Will the compass, if he helped him find the key to the Dead Man's Chest. Will, Jack, and the crew traveled upriver, through the Pantano River, to meet with Tia Dalma. She took a particular interest in Will, whose name she had somehow divined, stating that he had a touch of destiny about him. Tia informed Jack that the key would unlock the Dead Man's Chest, containing the heart of Davy Jones. the crew set out to find Jones, though Will soon found himself stranded on a wrecked vessel that Jack deviously claimed was Jones' ghost ship, the Flying Dutchman. When the real Dutchman suddenly surfaced from the ocean, Jack attempted to barter Will from the Friends' Davy Jones to repay his debt, though Jones refused, claiming that one soul was not equal to another. Instead, he press-ganged Will into service. Aboard the Dutchman, Will had a shock encounter with his father, Bootstrap Bill Turner, who had become an indentured sailor on the Dutchman. With their connection revealed to Jones, Bootstrap was forced to whip Will who was blame for a mistake on the ship. Will later got acquainted with his father and learned of the rules of the ship. Once Bootstrap learned Will didn't make an oath, he implored him to escape but Will wanted to know where the key to the chest was. After observing the crew bet their services, Will challenged Davy Jones to a game of liar's dice, betting his soul against the key to the Dead Man's Chest. Bootstrap joined in and purposely lost to free Will from an eternity of servitude, at the cost of his own freedom. That night, Will stole the key from Jones himself, and escaped aboard a longboat, though not before vowing to one day free his father. A passing ship, the Edinburgh Trader, rescued him, but Jones summoned the Kraken to destroy it. Will survived and stowed back aboard the Dutchman, now headed for Isla Cruceswhere the chest containing Jones' heart was buried. Arriving at Isla Cruces, Will was reunited with Elizabeth, along with Jack and James Norrington, already in possession of the chest. Will made to stab the heart—thus killing Davy Jones and setting free his father—though found himself at the point of Jack's sword, and summarily caught in a three-way duel between himself, Jack and Norrington, all intent on claiming the heart (and perhaps Elizabeth's love). Jack managed to unlock the chest and take the heart, though Norrington later stole both it and the Letters of Marque. Will was knocked unconscious by Jack to stop him from stealing the heart for himself, and was rushed aboard the Black Pearl to escape Jones' crewmen. The Black Pearl set sail and managed to outrun the Flying Dutchman—a point that did not escape Will's attention—though it was unable to escape the Kraken. Drawing on his previous experience fighting the monster, Will led the crew in temporarily fending the beast off, giving them time to abandon ship. Realizing the Kraken was only after Jack, Elizabeth distracted him with a passionate kiss while chaining him to the mast. Will witnessed the kiss, and believed Elizabeth was in love with Jack. From the longboat, the crew watched on as the Kraken dragged the Pearl and Jack into the sea. Will, Elizabeth, and the crew sought refuge at Tia Dalma's shack. As they mourned their fallen captain, Will was particularly despondent, although not only over Elizabeth and Jack. Tia understood his despair: with the Black Pearl, Will could have defeated Davy Jones and freed his father. When Gibbs proposed a toast to Jack, Will glumly raised his mug. Will then attempted to discover just how far Elizabeth would go to save Jack, were there a chance to do so. Tia Dalma proved an answer to this apparently hypothetical question, asking if Will, and the crew, would he be willing to travel to World's End to bring back Jack and the Black Pearl. All agreed, including Will. With that, the recently-resurrected Hector Barbossa who escaped from the Underworld Dante's Inferno style, revealed himself, and the quest began. Will however was truly only interested in bringing back the Pearl in order to free his father and had no interest in saving Jack. Category:Humans Category:Heroes